Found
by KilljoyAnnaSnickers
Summary: Ellis had lost everything, family, friends. Being in a house with three other women, best time he has had since the Infection. Sorry about the inconvinince  sp?  Well anyway nxt chptr wont be up for a while now... :  sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Found

Chapter 1-Nine in the Afternoon

Ellis's Part of View

"_Back to the street where we began, ,feeling as good as lovers can, you know yeah we're feeling so good.  
>Picking up things we shouldn't read it looks like the end of history as we know it's just the end of the world"- Panic! At the Disco<em>

My head hurt and I was groggy, my body ached but worst of all my shoulder felt like it was on fire. I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. I lifted my left arm to wipe my eyes. After I sat up from the bed I lay in, I took a second to soak in my surroundings. I was in a room the walls painted baby blue, there was also a wooden desk with a computer on it. There wasn't much more to look at besides the closet, a white door and a mirror. I struggle to get up from the bed and manage to stand and walk over to the mirror, I had my usual overalls on but my shirt and cap were discarded on the ground. Then I drew my attention to my shoulder, it was wrapped up nicely but the bandages needed to be changed. I pulled my shirt over my head and was about to put my cap on when I heard talking coming closer to the room, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but being in my situation , I was frightened.

A tall woman walked into the room along with two other women. The tall woman had long black hair with green highlights, and powerful crystal blue eyes. She was wearing black short-shorts and a grey My Chemical Romance shirt that slightly hugged her skinny tummy."Hello." she said in a demanding, strong, but kind voice" I am Mira, how is your shoulder?"I stared at her for a heartbeat and realized she asked me a question." I'm Ellis, my shoulder is fine" I said. She stepped closer to me and motioned for my hands to be raised, I did as I was told. She pulled my shirt over my head and walked back to the pair of girls that still had not been acquainted to me. Mira whispered something to them and one stepped from their place and stared at my bandaged shoulder.

" Hn," I heard come from Mira's direction. "This is Dulce" I studied the girl looking at my wounds. She had short white hair, with the dark make-up she had on it brought out her eyes. She had innocent grey eyes and full, glossy lips that had a pair of snake-bites under them. She wore a black Paramore shirt and grey skinny jeans."Hello" I said, I was feeling more relaxed than I usually would have felt, my new friends were very welcoming. She looked at me quickly and then looked to the ground. " Uh…..Uh" she muttered in a high pitched voice."Oh don't mind her, she's a little shy." Mira said while she was rummaging through the closet.

"That's Phoenix" she said with a little nudge of her head in the direction of the door. A woman stood there with auburn hair in a babydoll style. Piercing purple eyes and a kind smile on her face, a pair of angel bites on her, a plain white shirt on her and black short-shorts. Hello!" Phoenix said in a cheery voice. "Hey" I said wincing in pain my shoulder was giving me

They were all stunningly beautiful. Mira tossed me a pair of clean clothes. "Breakfast is ready" she said "We will be in the kitchen"

**Well I hope you guys liked it! Please be nice with the reviews, but suggestions are always appreciated. Went well for my first fiction. Don't forget to subscribe ;D. **

**INSPIRATION! HELP MEHHHHH! YOU ARE A BIG PART OF THE STORY, GIVE MEH IDEAS, COUPLES, ANYTHING!**

**Thanks Bai!**


	2. Chapter 2

Found

Chapter 2-Lying Is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes

Ellis's Part of View

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster. So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"-Panic! At the Disco_

I walked out of the room just to be enriched by the scent of bacon. I slowly approached the table that held Dulce, Mira, and Phoenix. There it was, a dog had survived! I looked like a Husky and around its neck a collar that said Sunny. Until it took me again, the scent of bacon

"Hell yeah, eggs and bacon!"

I heard Phoenix and Mira chuckle in front of me and I looked at Dulce, she just gave me a shy smile and red cheeks. I sat down at the table and inhaled my food.

"Slow down there, we're not going to eat your food." Mira laughed

Heh that reminded me a' Nick and how if he ate his food before I did he'd eat _MY_ food…..

"Nick!" I yelled

"Calm down" Phoenix said

"What happened, where are my friends?"I panicked

" Dun' worry, you guys had a little run-in with a Tank, we took you in, you were barely conscious, and once you've healed they said they'll meet us at Checkpoint 4"

I sighed with relief.

"Sorry we should've said something sooner."Mira said rubbing the back of her neck

"S'ok" my southern accent shining brightly

Once we finished breakfast I put my plate in the sink. I was about to ask Mira if there was a toothbrush I could use but before I could speak she said

"One sec you have some food on your cheek"

She leaned in close and licked my cheek clean with the tip of her tongue! She had an icy cold body and smelled like a lotus flower. She sent chills down my spine. She casually walked over to the living room and sat down to play the Xbox

" Were going to have to raid a store you need a toothbrush and we need more food" Mira said

I looked over to Dulce she was cleaning, too focused to notice me. Then I looked over to Phoenix who was writing a journal about the Infection, she just looked at me then smiled like nothing unusual had just happened.

"Oh I suppose…." Phoenix said

"Grab your gun, Ellis" Phoenix said "We're going out for a hunt"

We all stepped out of the house the girls bearing no weapons so I was worried. They all stood about three feet apart while I was on the grass picking off infected in the way. They all had their feet spread apart evenly and their arms flexed until suddenly… They grew sixteen inch nails, their hair turned grey, they grew fangs and their eyes turned an eerie gold. I was overtaken by fear. Then Mira looked at me confused, and started to laugh. Phoenix looked at me and said

"Oh dear, there is one more thing we forgot to tell you, we're Witches"

" B-But how?" I said shocked

" Well You see" she said, Mira still cracking up on the pavement practically crying "Before we were turned we were givin the vaccination so the Witch can only take over our bodies but not our mind"

.Overwhelmed!

After out talk we carried on Sunny by my side to help with killing any zombies

What could possibly be more crazier than this? What?

**Ideas Give Meh Ideas Im Runnin Out Here You Want more Your Gunna Havta Give Meh Ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Found

Chapter 3-My Dirty Little Secret

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. My dirty little secret. Who has to know? The way she feels inside. Those thoughts I can't deny. These sleeping thoughts won't lie and all I've tried to hide. It's eating me apart. Trace this life back!."-All American Rejects_

We finally got back from the trip and stared at Mira, Phoenix, and Dulce until they shed their crying and moaning. Until their eyes turned their usual color and their grey hair disappeared into the air like smoke. They were so….Cool!

"Wow!" I exclaimed in awe.

Phoenix chuckled

Then she ran up to me and knocked me over! She pounced on me like a hunter! When I finally felt me head touch the ground I felt, not asphalt, but flesh. Her arms had caught my head. Then she giggled once more

" Hey you kissing over there" Mira said in a snooty remark

" Hey, No kissing!" Dulce yelped

We all stared at her, this was the first time I've heard her talk she had the highest, cutest little voice I ever heard!

"Calm down" Phoenix whined "Don't take it up the ass" and rolled her eyes

We both got up and I was the first person inside and was about to put the groceries away until I heard the door close and lock, I saw Phoenix slowly trotting towards me. She pushed me onto the couch.

I struggled to get up from her grip "Phoenix let me go!" I exclaimed

She leaned in close and pressed her breasts against my chest she was soft but cold like Mira. I could feel her breathing. Then I heard the door slam open.

"Phoenix get off of Ellis!" Mira grunted

Then Phoenix's playful smile turned into a snarl and her eyes turned _gold._ Then I knew ,she was disrupted. She then charged at Mira like an animal it turned into a scramble of claws and blood. My mind scrambled and before I could think I was in the middle of it, their claws skewering me like a marshmallow.

_Mira's part of view_

I was such an idiot. I let Ellis get hurt and it was my fault. Why was Phoenix acting like this? Hormones? My shoulder rested on the door frame. Dulce lay on the carpet that was now stained with his blood asleep with tears strolling down her cheeks, human tears. Phoenix sat opposite of Ellis with her forehead against the wall. We all just hoped he would remember who he was.

I jumped when I heard him groan, he was alive!

_Ellis's Part Of View_

I woke up with a jolt. I remembered what happened expecting pain I sat up alert, I never felt this good during the infection. I unwrapped a bandage on my arm and the only thing there was a scar.

"How long was I sleeping?"I said

"Two days" Mira moped" I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, it was my choice-"

"No!" She yelled "We had no other option, you were dying. So we turned you into a hunter"

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!**

**Chapter 4 will be up soon! Yours Truly AnnaSnickers **


	4. Chapter 4

Found

Chapter 4- Bullet

"_So if I survive then I'll see you tomorrow. Yea, I'll see you tomorrow... My legs are dangling off the edge.  
>The bottom of a bottle is my only friend I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm Gone, gone, gone, gone. My legs are dangling off the edge. A stomach full of pills didn't work again. I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm Gone, gone, gone, gone. I wish that I could fly. Way up in the sky .Like a bird so high Oh I might just try".- Hollywood Undead<em>

"What!" I was angry.

"I'm sorry!" Mira explained

"Sorry isn't gunna' cut it!"

" It was our only option." she said

Rage boiled in the core of my stomach like a forgotten pot on the stove

" Mira, dun' you understand, my purpose of life is ruined!"

"Ellis calm down, are you ok?" she asked

"I'm not okay Mira, can't you see that?"

The look of sorrow in her face didn't stop me. Phoenix and Mira flinched when I didn't stop there.

" Whatever little hope I had left you had just destroyed!"

The pot boiled over….

Before I could think I swung at Mira….. I tried to hit her. I was ashamed of myself.

"It's ok" she finally said breaking the silence "It's ok, I was expecting that"

"It was your hunter instinct" she said "Whenever you get mad it will respond, dinner is on the table" she said with a flustered look. But when I was hungry I couldn't eat the food it didn't fit my taste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked back to the Mira she was on the bed probably trying to get some sleep but she seemed restless.

"What's wrong , Mira?"

" It's nothing, my instincts are just weird because, well, your-"

" s'ok I need to cept' who I am now" I Said

"come lay down" she said with a yawn

" don't you-"

" I won't hold it against you" she cut meh off

So I climbed into bed, I noticed the sheets were changed from the other ones that I stained with blood.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly opened my eyes except the sun hasn't rose yet. I looked at the clock and it said 1:28. Then I looked where Mira should have been and she wasn't there she was sitting at the window sill, her legs dangling down wall with the wind blowing through her long beautiful black hair.

"What are you doing" I asked

" I don't know, I couldn't sleep" she said

Then she climbed over me! Her long hair draping over my head.

"Ive only known you for a short time now maybe two weeks but I like you as more than a friend" her eyes were full of plead "that's why I was up I was thinking about if I should tell you or not"

I just stared at her astonished. Then she just looked at me with a questioned look and it blew it, I leaned close and kissed her. She just gave me a smile, I think she got the message.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I yawned and opened my eyes and looked at Mira's sleeping body her chest rising and falling with every breath and I lightly kissed her on her forehead . She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me

"Good morning" she said and stretched her arms over her head

"Mornin'" I said

"Should we go get breakfast"She said

"Go get breakfast?"I asked

"You can't eat human food anymore, you have to eat….." she said then paused

"Spare meh, but do I have to?" I asked

"The only thing I can do for you is cook it" she said with a concerned look 

I asked her If it was a good idea to go find my friends .

"It's up to you" With her mouth full of food "Eat up we need our strength for the trip"

" Mira, I dun' even know if I should go."

"Either way we should get out of the house, I'm getting cabin fever" She said with a smile

Now I was just frustrated. Shit, shit, shit.

Gaahhhhh!

I better go anyways.

Then I got up from the table and put my plate into the sink and walked over to the living room. Then I noticed her fidgeting with something then she noticed me staring.  
>"I…U-uhhh…..can you open this? Dulce asked<p>

She passed me the wrapper. It was a piece of candy so I tore the wrapper in two, the piece of candy falling to the ground. Dulce caught it with a fast reflex and ate the surgery sweet.  
>" You can eat food?" I asked<br>"….No" she said her cheeks turning pink  
>" I can only eats sweets and stuff like molasses" her face seemed to light up at the mention of molasses " But I'm saving the last jar" she said with a depressed face<p>

" My name _does_ mean sweet in Spanish"

" Well, I'm sure we can some more on our way to see my friends..."

It's like she saw right through me  
>" I know you're at conflict about going to see them, but when is the last time you have seen them? I mean what if they were to die tomorrow? Think about the thing you guys have been through will it really be that bad?<br>"….She was right"

- **Sneak Peak—**

" **Overalls…..Be-hind you" he said**

**All Mira did was pull me closer is a possessive way and looked pitifully at him **

**It took me a while but I got it finished sorry I havnt made a chapter in a while I need more ideas just bussy with the first day of middle school nd' stuff **

**Mariana **


	5. Chapter 5

Found

Chapter 5- City

"_Let's watch this city burn. From the skylights on top of the world Till' there's nothing left of her. Let's watch this city burn the world. It's not just make believe when they make me take a seat And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe. So come on and grab your children look out for burning buildings. And villains who pillage, they're killing by the millions And billions of people die for a lost cause. So now I pray to my nation destroyed under god."- Hollywood Undead_

There I was packing my clothes in a back-pack. Dulce was in her room all day. Was she packing? So I decided to see if she was alright, but before I could she chucked a piece of candy at me. So I already knew what she wanted. I opened the wrapper and tossed the sweet back at her.  
>" So are you ready?" I asked<br>"Yep!" she said with a smile  
>She opened her bag and I saw some cloths and a lot of bandages and alcohol.<br>" I also packed another bag" she said

Then she opened the other one, which was a bit smaller and candy spilled out like a waterfall. All I did was join her in laughter.

Once the laughter died down she said  
>"I'm ready when you are"<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we were outside the house, unarmed besides Penny then I noticed the zombies didn't even bother to notice us.  
>" Why aren't they, like, chasin' us?" I asked Mira<p>

" Well they think you're a Hunter so Common Infected will leave you alone" she said " There's a Fifty-fifty chance Tanks and Witches will attack you, but I'm here so that probably won't happen." She said as she kicked the brain-dead zombie six feet across the street. Personally I'm scared shit-less of her kicks. I've seen her kick a zombie in the jaw so hard she snapped its neck. If she wasn't strong enough.

" Yea, but what about Penny? " I asked

"She's infected. But no one really understands her" she said

It's been about two days now and we're almost there so far Dulce has come by two new jars of molasses, which made everyone happy for her. I think I can see another convenience store up ahead but it's covered by trees. So once we got there we raided it but there was no molasses just honey and twizzlers. There was food so we took some of that just in case Coach was hungry.

" Here we are, this is it!" Phoenix said in her usual smile

But only when I saw the smoke rising from the pine trees covering the facility that was Checkpoint 4 did I know what had happened.

**Well how was it. Did you like it? Shorter than yesterdays but two in a row was a nice little gift from me to you. PLZ REVU!**

**P.S I couldn't sign in yesterday cuz wasnt letting in my log in**

**FUCK YOU FF THAT'S RIGHT I SAID IT FUCK **


End file.
